ladyandtrampfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster
Buster is the main antagonist in Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. He is voiced by Chazz Palminteri with Jess Harnell doing his singing voice. Personality He is the leader of the Junkyard Dogs, and his breed appears to be a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He is very interested in Angel and calls her "his girl," even though she utterly despises him and repeatedly emphasizes this. He pretended to be nice to Scamp when he tried to make him a Junkyard Dog. But in reality, he is a selfish, arrogant jerk. Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure He is first seen throwing the Dogcatcher's hat; later on when he discovers Scamp, he decides that before he can make him a "Junkyard Dog" he'll give him a "test" to show that he's brave enough. The test is to retrieve a can from Reggie's alley. However, Scamp ended up getting Reggie sent to the dog pound after a big chase, which makes the Junkyard Dogs look up to him and made Buster jealous. Later that day, the Junkyard Dogs reveal to Scamp that Tramp (Scamp's father) and Buster were once best friends, and Buster, who is fed up with Sparky's false tale of Tramp's fate, reveals the real version of why Tramp left the Junkyard Dogs - He fell in love with Lady, which Buster considers a betrayal to their friendship. The next day, at the Fourth of July celebration, Buster is seen watching Scamp's family from the bushes and realizes the relationship between Tramp and Scamp by seeing that they scratch in the same manner. He then tells Scamp that for his "final test" he wants him to wreck their picnic and steal their chicken. Scamp does so to prove that he isn't a house dog. Buster then leads the Junkyard Dogs to wreck havoc on the celebrations and then meets up with Scamp (and Tramp) in a dead end alley where he convinces Scamp to abandon his father, which Scamp does. Later, when Angel confronts Scamp on choosing to be a junkyard dog instead of returning to his family, Scamp accidentally reveals Angel's secret wish to have a family, and Buster kicks her out of the Junkyard. Later, when Scamp gets trapped while running from the dogcatcher, he sees Buster and thinks he will rescue him. Buster refuses and leaves, ignoring him. Scamp suddenly discovers that Buster was actually doing all this for revenge, and finally realizes that a family is more than rules. After escaping the pound, Scamp goes back to the junkyard, gets his collar, and traps Buster underneath a pile of junk. The other Junkyard Dogs ditch Buster, leaving him alone and stranded. Trivia *Buster and Tramp were once best friends. But after Tramp fell in love with Lady, Buster got jealous, causing him to hate families. *Ever since Tramp ran off with Lady, Buster has always had a hatred for families. *He is the first main antagonist ever to be shunned. *Buster's breed is a Doberman and Rottweiler mix. *Buster's supervising animator is Kevin Peaty. *Buster was voiced by Chazz Palminteri who did Smokey, the antagonist from Stuart Little. *Buster was rumored to be the secondary antagonist of the film. *Buster, The Dogcather, and Reggie were the three villains to be defeated at the end. *Buster is one of the Disney Villains to have a hatred for humans. *Many fans speculated Buster to be a secret antagonist for wanting Scamp to be like him. Though he has intentions of evil. *Buster serves as the main antagonist of Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure. *Buster's catchphrase is: "Buster's trouble is everybody's trouble". *His name comes from a place called Dave and Buster's. *Buster was the one who gave Scamp two tests to be a Junkyard Dog. *The color of Buster's belly is Orange. *Buster learned the first rule about being a Junkyard Dog a long time ago. *Buster's symbolism is Satan. *Buster seems to be interested in Angel by calling her "his girl which she despises him, and utterly despises him and, repeatingly empathsizes this. *Jess Harnell did the singing voice during the Junkyard Dog Society sequence. *Buster is the leader of the Junkyard Dogs. *Buster's breed canons are similar to Roscoe, and Desoto who were the secondary antagonists from Oliver & Company. *Buster's gender is a male. Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Junkyard Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists